1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a water wheel and, more specifically, to a water wheel that gains its power and momentum through water current acting upon a plurality of paddles attached to hinges that open to a pre determined angle that are attached to the outer perimeter of a wheel. The wheel consists of a central circular body member with a plurality of spokes radiating from its outside perimeter that attach to the inside perimeter of an outer circular body member. On the outside perimeter of the outer circular body member a plurality of hinges with paddles are attached that can only open to a pre determined angle from the wheel that ensures water current is caught by the paddles on only one side of the wheel which causes it to rotate. The kinetic energy stored in the wheel while rotating is harnessed through a drive shaft connected to the central circular body member that connects to a generator placed perpendicular to the central circular body member. To keep the generator and drive shaft in place a plurality of support members, with couplers for the drive shaft, are dug into the bed of the river or ocean that the device is used in.
2. Description of the Prior Art
There are other water wheel devices designed for energy production but while these water wheels may be suitable for the purposes for which they were designed, they would not be as suitable for the purposes of the present invention, as hereinafter described.
The present invention discloses a wheel-like member consisting of a central circular body member having a plurality of spokes radiating from its outside perimeter that attach to the inside perimeter of an outer circular body member. On the outside perimeter of the outer circular body member a plurality of hinges with paddles are attached thereto that can only open to a pre-determined angle xe2x80x9cAxe2x80x9d from the wheel that ensures water current is caught by the paddles on only one side of the wheel which causes the wheel to rotate in only one direction. The kinetic energy stored in the wheel while rotating is harnessed through a drive shaft connected to the central circular body member that connects to a generator placed perpendicular to the central circular body member. To keep the generator and drive shaft in place a plurality of support members, with cross-member support couplers are disposed into the bed of the river or ocean that the device is being used in.
A primary object of the present invention is to provide a water wheel that may be used in an environment with multiple water currents.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a water wheel with a plurality of paddles with hinges attached to its outside perimeter that only open to a predetermined angle from the wheel.
Yet another object of the present invention is to provide a water wheel that does not harm the wildlife or block current greatly where it is used.
Still yet another object of the present invention is to provide a water wheel that when paddles are closed may direct water into open paddles.
Yet another object of the present invention is to provide a water wheel with a drive shaft and generator that produces power.
Additional objects of the present invention will appear as the description proceeds.
The present invention overcomes the shortcomings of the prior art by providing a water wheel that when influenced by current can rotate and produce power by usage of a plurality of paddles with hinges that open to a predetermined angle from the wheel, so that water current can be directed into and caught by the open paddles. The present invention also provides a water wheel that can be used in an environment with multiple and alternating currents without blocking water or harming the environment and wildlife.
The foregoing and other objects and advantages will appear from the description to follow. In the description reference is made to the accompanying drawings, which form a part hereof, and in which is shown by way of illustration specific embodiments in which the invention may be practiced. These embodiments will be described in sufficient detail to enable those skilled in the art to practice the invention, and it is to be understood that other embodiments may be utilized and that structural changes may be made without departing from the scope of the invention. In the accompanying drawings, like reference characters designate the same or similar parts throughout the several views.
The following detailed description is, therefore, not to be taken in a limiting sense, and the scope of the present invention is best defined by the appended claims.